Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Calibrachoa sp. cultivar Wescaora.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa plant, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Wescaoraxe2x80x99.
The new Calibrachoa is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Sudlohn-Oeding, Germany. The new Calibrachoa originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor of a proprietary selection of Calibrachoa identified as code number 97-254d, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Calibrachoa identified as code number 97-013-5, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Calibrachoa was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 1998 in a controlled environment in Sudlohn-Oeding, Germany as a single plant within the resulting progeny from the cross-pollination.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Sudlohn-Oeding, Germany since 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Calibrachoa are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar Wescaora have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and daylength without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Wescaoraxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Wescaoraxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Cascading and uniform growth habit.
2. Freely branching habit, dense and bushy.
3. Medium-sized flowers.
4. Numerous orange-colored flowers.
Plants of the cultivar Wescaora can be compared to plants of the female parent selection. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Sudlohn-Oeding, Germany, plants of the new Calibrachoa differed from plants of the female parent selection in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Calibrachoa had more open flowers than plants of the female parent selection.
2. Flower color of plants of the new Calibrachoa was more stable than flower color of plants of the female parent selection.
3. Plants of the new Calibrachoa and the female parent selection differed in flower color as plants of the female parent selection had lighter orange-colored flowers.
Plants of the cultivar Wescaora can be compared to plants of the male parent selection. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Sudlohn-Oeding, Germany, plants of the new Calibrachoa differed from plants of the male parent selection in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Calibrachoa had thicker stems than plants of the male parent selection.
2. Plants of the new Calibrachoa had smaller leaves than plants of the male parent selection.
3. Plants of the new Calibrachoa and the female parent selection differed in flower color as plants of the female parent selection had orange red-colored flowers.
Plants of the new Calibrachoa can also be compared to plants of the Calibrachoa cultivar Wescasun, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,756. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Sudlohn-Oeding, Germany, plants of the new Calibrachoa differed from plants of the cultivar Wescasun in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Calibrachoa were more compact than plants of the cultivar Wescasun.
2. Plants of the new Calibrachoa had smaller flowers than plants of the cultivar Wescasun.
3. Flowers of plants of the new Calibrachoa and the cultivar Wescasun differed in coloration.